


Bikinisaurs

by BlackskullUniverse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bikinis, Dinosaurs, F/F, F/M, Hot, Multi, Multiverse, female warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackskullUniverse/pseuds/BlackskullUniverse
Summary: Rex Ethan used to live a normal life like every normal people, but when a freak accident in a lab send him to an alternate dimension, John discovered Dinotopia, a metropolis with a civilization of all female, sexy and fierce anthropomorphic dinosaurs





	Bikinisaurs

The scene opens up to show a messy bedroom with a teen sleeping on his belly while the blanket only covered his lower half. He was an average teen boy, was about 5’6” feet and weighs 150 pounds. He had spiky red hair and a little facial fuzz on his chin and face. He was 18 years old and was American-Chinese. On his left arm was a tattoo of a lizard on a heart. He had got the tattoo after losing a bet and now has a permanent reminder on his flesh. The teen boy was slightly muscular and had a slightly tanned skin that made people think he lived at a beach.

  
His room was a mess, there were clothes on the floor and magazines scattered everywhere. The dresser was half open with clothes hanging from the handles, with old drinks stacked on top the dresser. There was a desk next to the bed with a laptop opened on top, it seemed to be showing an video, but it wasn’t clear enough to show what was happening in it. There was a bookshelf on the right side of the room that was full of manga and fantasy books of fanservice, with some anime figures and old videotapes. His bed was a queen size that had green sheet covers and a red blanket that he was now sleeping on.

  
“Rex, you're going to be late for work!” shouted a female voice from down the hall of his house. Rex was living in a two floor house, that had a large front and backyard and big porch.

  
Rex slowly opened his eyes and got up from bed, he stood up while keeping the blanket around his waist as he didn’t have anything else underneath. He slowly walked over to the dresser while scratching the back of his head with his free hand. When he reached into the dresser, he dropped the blanket and opened the top drawer of the dresser, and grabbed a clean pair of boxer shorts. He placed them on himself, although a little dizzy as he was still half asleep.

  
“What a pain…” he mumbled, he really hated getting up early in the morning. But then he heard a loud knock on his door.

  
“Rex what are you doing in there?!” asked the same voice as before, now more annoyed.

  
“Give me a second Mandy!! I'll be down in a minute!! Dammit...” he complained, now going to his closet to get some more clothes before noticing the lab coat that has a “NGF” insignia.

  
Memories reawakened as the scene shows Rex at age 5, watching his Chinese mother showing the video images about genetic material and the possibility of reviving extinct races. Her voice was distorted, as Rex was too young to understand what she's telling him but it's very important. The scene crumbles away as a new scene shows his father married a second wife and Rex grew sad as he glanced at the fossilized claw on his hand. He began crying before reality shattered by Rex jabbing the door apart in anger.

  
“Why can't I remember what she said?! Why Dad… argh, my head hurts!!!” Rex complained in anger as he pulled a shirt and struggled to place the clothing on himself but just as he get some pants, the door flew open and hit him clean on the face. He was knocked to the ground and held his face in pain with his eyes closed. A female figure walked in and saw what happened.

  
“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” Mandy said with worry and sadness in her voice. Rex just held his face tight with his hands, as he could feel his nose start to bleed.

  
“What the hell, Mandy!?” he asked as he opened his eyes, only to be shocked by what he saw.

  
In front of him was Mandy. She was 23 years old and was born in New York, which is why she talks with a slight accent. She had long blond hair that shined in the light, and had light blue eyes that made Rex’s dark red eyes look pathetic. She was 6’2” feet tall, making her almost 10 inches taller than him, and was slightly muscular while still looking attractive. She looked younger than she was thanks to her pretty face and childish attitude.

  
Mandy was Rex’s stepsister, from his late father's second marriage. After his step mother had died, Mandy stayed with Rex and his biological older sister Karen. He loved Mandy a lot, she took care of him when their parents had died. However ever since he hit puberty, she had been teasing him non-stop.

  
But right now all Rex could focus on was what his sister was wearing. She had on a see through pink nightgown that revealed everything underneath. She was wearing a fancy blue lace bra that was keeping her DD breasts from smacking around. On her left breast was a heart shaped birthmark and a small scar on the right one, she got it from a fight at a bar she works at. She wore a small blue thong that was worn perfectly with her big and firm ass, that was about 3 inches bigger than normal for a girl her age. She had long and slender legs, that was completely hairless thanks to her consent grooming. To say she was attractive would be an understatement, Mandy was drop dead hot.

  
Rex couldn’t turn away, his eyes just kept staring at her. Mandy looked at him confused for a second until a small smile appeared on her face.

  
“Like what you see?” she asked as she placed her arms behind her head and made a pose. Rex could feel the blood rush from his nose as he saw his sister’s breasts try to burst out from the bra. “Haha, you little pervert!” she giggled as she covered her face with her hands.

  
“W...what are you talking about, I'm not into you!!!” Rex shouted with an agitated voice. He hated how she teased him, and she did it almost daily.

  
“Really, then explain that?” Mandy said with a smirk as she pointed a finger below Rex. he looked down to see that he had a painful erection in his boxers. His face blushed a deep red as he then grabbed a nearby pillow to cover his lower half.

  
“A...it’s...it’s not what you think, this...this happens when I wake up!!” he stuttered trying to hide his embarrassment.

  
“Really, then why are you still staring at my breasts?” she asked with a grin, making Rex realised that he was facing her chest while shouting at her. Before he could say something in his defense, Mandy suddenly got to her knees and grabbed the pillow in Rex's hands. She started pulling on it, and he had a hard time keeping it in place.

  
“What are you doing!?” he shouted, trying to keep her from taking the pillow.

  
“Haha, come on let me see it again, it’s so cute.” she giggled, pulling even harder on the pillow. Rex couldn’t hold on for long, since his sister was bigger and had a more muscular body than he did. Guess working at a bar with a lot of fights going on makes the bartenders tough, and Mandy was as hardcore as she was hot.

  
Just than she gave a strong pull and yanked the pillow away from her squirming little brother. The pillow went flying out the room and Rex's erection was again in full view. He got extremely embarrassed and covered his crotch with his hands.

  
“Cut it out already!” he shouted with red cheeks.

  
“Hmmmm…...nope!” Mandy said with a huge grin as she grabbed both of Rex’s hands and started pulling them apart.

  
“W...what are you doing!?” Rex screamed as he was trying to keep his hands in place, but his sister was slowly pulling them apart.

  
“Let me get a closer look at that, hehe.” she giggled as she pulled Rex's arms away and his manhood was now in full view.

  
“Mandy, will you stop!?” he shouted in embarrassment. But then noticed there was something behind Mandy, or someone.

  
“And what are you doing now, Mandy?” came a stern and commanding voice that gave the girl a cold chill down her spine. Right now Rex was thanking god for the sudden visitor, as he was pretty sure he was going to get raped if not for the distraction.

  
“Hehe, right on time Karen.” Rex said with a sigh of relief as Mandy let go of his hands. He grabbed the pillow next to him and covered his waist with it.

  
Standing in the doorway was Rex’s older, biological sister Karen. She was a beautiful 25 year old woman with long, messy black hair and deep red eyes. She was 6’5” feet tall, making her 3 inches taller than Mandy. Her breasts were plump E sized melons that were now snug under her black pajama shirt. She was very curvy, with an ass almost twice as big as Mandy’s, that was tightly in her small grey sleeping shorts. Like Mandy, Karen was muscular but more, as she works in a fighting ring for women. Was wearing black eyeliner and black lipstick, her nails were colored black also. It’s not a secret that Rex’s oldest sister was a huge goth, she was even in her own metal band called Black Hearts.

  
“Mandy, get off of him!” Karen sternly ordered her younger sister. She was the oldest of the siblings, which meant she had the final word. Neither Rex or Mandy would ever mess with her authority, or she would kick the crap out of them.

  
“Aww, but we were having fun!” she whined as she stood up and walked out the bedroom with a pout.

  
“Thanks Karen, that girl is a psycho!!” Rex said getting up from the ground. Karen looked at him but then looked shock to see he had blood on him.

  
“What happened to you?” she asked worried as she went over to him and wiped some blood off of him. Rex got nervous as his sister was leaning closer to him and pushing her huge breasts on his chest.

  
“Oh, Mandy opened the door on my face.” he said trying to calm himself down. He really hoped Karen didn’t see his erection, and really hoped she wouldn’t look down.

  
“That idiot can’t keep from causing trouble can she?” Karen asked while cleaning her younger brother’s face with a rag she had in her right pocket. Once she was done she turned away and began to walk out of Rex's room. “Breakfast will be done in a few minutes, so get dressed and get some.” she said before going out the door.

  
“Kay...” responded Rex with a sigh of relief, he really didn’t like mornings like these. But before he went to close his door, Karen said something from down the hall.

  
“Oh, and you might want to handle that little problem in your shorts.” she said with a little amusement in her tone.

  
Rex just covered himself in embarrassment and ran right up to the door then immediately slammed it shut. He turned around and lend on the door.

  
“God why does this keep happening to me!?” he whined as the scene got dark.

  
Rex got dressed in the cloths he usually wears to work: a semi-formal black buttoned shirt and black jeans, brown shoes and was wearing the lab coat from earlier. He pour gel on his messy hair then comb it back. He grabbed his IPhone, keys and wallet then went downstairs to the living room.

  
It was a very spacious room, at least 25 feet side to side, had a big black couch and recliner, a brown coffee table and a big plasma TV. The walls had pictures of the family, along with the old wedding pictures of their parents. It was a sad day when their parents died, it took years for Rex to get over it. With help from his sisters he was able to get his life back on track and make something of himself.

  
Rex was an average person, although he did have a short temper. Because of his asperger, Rex would get angry and lose his temper at the drop of a hat. He had gotten in trouble a lot in the past, mostly for getting into fights. He had once punched a kid so hard that he broke his nose, just because that kid made fun of his hair. His older sisters actually took his side in the arguments, saying that those kids shouldn’t have been messing with him in the first place, which made him glad to have siblings who has his back.

  
He wasn't that good in school, he failed test after test, and was only able to pass by retaken half the useless crap they teach at school. He could barely keep from falling asleep in those classes, and hated that they were each an hour long.

  
Things grew worse when that memory of that scene reawaken and was now easily agitated when he can't understand it's meaning, leading him to break stuffs. It takes a lot of money and therapist meeting to help Rex to control his temper. It worked and Rex graduated from college.

  
As a graduation present, Karen gave Rex the files about their biological parents projects at the NextGen Foundation and Rex believed they have answers so he visited the facility and brought a resume.

  
 A few weeks ago he got a job at NextGen Foundation with a scientist named Dr. Elena Del Rosa, a female scientist CEO who works with prehistoric data and mechanical engineering as well as theories on parallel dimensions. He onced asked her why she didn’t work in a lab, but she just said that her house was just as fine.

  
Back to the present, Rex sat down on the couch to wait until breakfast was ready and decided to watch some TV until than. He grabbed the remote and turned on the screen, he then kept clicking through the channels until he stopped on a channel that was showing his favorite movie, Ghost Rider Spirit of Vengeance.

  
“Finally some peace and quiet...” he said relaxing more by placing his legs on the coffee table and laying further into the couch.

  
“Hey Rex!” shouted Mandy as she jumped out of nowhere right onto the couch, she landed right next to Rex and made him frown a little. She was now wearing actual clothes, although they didn’t really hide much. She was wearing a small, low cut shirt that showed off her cleavage a lot while also wearing very skinny and short shorts that was tight around her butt.

  
*Spoke too soon.* he thought as he turned to looked at his grinning sister in the face. “Hi Mandy...” he said not too happy, he was still upset about that morning.

  
“How you doing, take care of your little problem?” she mocked with a smirk, she really knew how to get on Rex's nerves.

  
“That’s none of your business...” Rex said in an aggravated voice.

  
“Chill bro, I was only having a little fun with you.” she said rubbing his head like if he was a puppy. God did this girl know how to get on his nerves.

  
Just then they both heard their older sister Karen call them from the kitchen.

  
“Rex, Mandy, stop making out and get some breakfast!” she said alerting them that the food was done. But all Rex could concentrate on was what she just said.

  
“We were not making out!!” Rex shouted aggravated beyond belief.

  
“Hehehe” giggled Mandy as she just hopped from the couch and made her way to the kitchen.

  
Rex just took a deep sigh and got up from the couch, he walked his way to the kitchen where he saw Karen putting plates of food on the kitchen table. The kitchen was spacious like the living room, had a big kitchen table that could fit 10 people and was fancy with the corvings and white paint. The table was made of solid stone, which made it easier to clean. There were big cabinets, a large kitchen stove and a huge double fridge. Having two older sisters with high paying jobs made life sweet at home, as least when his sisters weren't teasing the crap out of him.

  
He sat down on the far end of the table and took a empty plate, he then looked at the choices he had for his breakfast. There were fried eggs, hash browns, chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and extra crispy sausages. He decided to go with the pancakes and a few hashbrowns. Mandy took a punch of the fried eggs and bacon, and was munching on them while drinking her coffee. Karen took a seat and grabbed herself some sausages and hash browns.

  
“So today is the day you and your boss is taking that trip right?” asked Karen.

  
“Yea, odd though. I mean, I caught some of the strange people who has secret agendas against NextGen Foundation, agenda that involved our parent's works… But she acts strange... she said that I must go with her to some area for a science experiment.” Rex replied while pouring syrup on his pancakes.

  
“Where is she taking you anyway?” asked Mandy.

  
“She didn’t say, all I know is that it would be somewhere far.” Rex said cutting a piece of pancake off and taking a bite.

  
“I don’t feel right about you going somewhere faraway.” said Mandy in a worried tone. She may tease him alot, but Mandy always wanted to keep her younger brother safe, and she didn’t feel right about letting him go with a person she barely knew anything about.

  
“Relax sis, I will only be gone for two weeks. Besides, Doctor Del Rosa is a nice lady, and I'm sure she is against the insiders. She knew Mom.” Rex said while munching on his breakfast.

  
“Exactly!” Mandy exasperated.

  
“Just make sure to keep your phone with you, I want to make sure you can get into contact with us if you want to get home.” said Karen drinking her coffee.

  
“No prob, but I'm telling you I'll be fine, relax.” Rex said trying to get his overprotective sisters to not worry so much.

  
“Just make sure to keep yourself safe.” said Karen, who finished her food and got up to take it to the kitchen sink. While she started cleaning her plate, Mandy kept talking with Rex.

  
“What kind of experiment are you helping her with anyway” Mandy asked.

  
“She says that it was about handling prehistoric history and different species.” Rex said. “Actually, it's a top secret but it's a way to collect actual prehistoric data at its source.”

  
“Prehistoric history, like dinosaurs?” asked Mandy with a raised eyebrow.

  
“Yeah, Dr. Del Rosa sounds very cool when she explained about it.” said Rex as he finished his food and got up to place his plate in the sink. Once he got there, Karen got his plate and put it in the sink for him.

  
“What time are you leaving?” asked Karen as she cleaned the dishes.

  
“Around 6:30, I need to start packing.” Rex said as he went to go back to his room. After he lift, Mandy looked worried and decided to talk with Karen about it.

  
“Are you sure we should let him go? I got a bad feeling about this.” asked Mandy.

  
“We talked about this Mandy, he will be fine for two weeks.” said Karen as she finished cleaning the dishes and went back to the kitchen table.

  
“I hope you're right...” said Mandy still a little worried.

  
“If anything happens, we'll be there to deal with it.” Karen said with a smile.

  
The scene switches to Rex in a the car of his sister Karen, who was giving him a ride to Dr. Del Rosa’s home. It was at the far end of town, and was strangely isolated from the others houses. After about an hour of driving, they reached the destination. The place was a blue, three floored house with an iron fence and huge garden full of exotic fruits.

  
Rex opened the car door, and gave his sister Karen a kiss on the cheek before getting out and pulling all his stuff from the back seat. He had brought all the stuff doctor Elena said he would need, like some spare cloths, food, bathroom stuff, a medical kit, and something to keep him entertained. Rex decided to go with a few manga books and comics, those were the only things he really liked to read. He closed the car door and stepped aside as the car started moving again, he waved goodbye and turned to face the entrance of the gate.

  
The gate had a device in the center that only allowed the door to open if someone puts in the right code, lucky Rex has had enough practice with it. He typed the code on the screen *556-665-5656* and then it flashed green to signal to him that it was unlocked. He pushed it forward and moved the gate doors out of the way. Onced the door was open, we walked through the large garden to reach the front door. The plants in the garden looked a little strange, there were apples, oranges and bananas. But also fruit he had never seen before, with bright odd colors and weird shapes.

  
He reach the porch steps and walked up them, when he reach the front door the ringed the doorbell. *BEEP* it rong and Rex just waited for a minute before the door opened.

  
“Aw Rex, glad to see you” said a woman from the other side of the door.

  
She was a tall woman with red hair tied in a ponytail, bright yellow eyes and a pair of silver glasses. He was about 37 years old and was an African American with a little German in her. She was 6’4” feet tall, had a skinny and attractive body. Her breasts were the same size of Mandy’s and the same goes for her butt, and both were noticeable with the tight red dress she was wearing. She had on red heels and had a golden necklace around her neck. You would think she was a model instead of a scientist, but she had more than 25 certificates from several different colleges and universities.

  
“Glad to be here, Dr. Del Rosa.” Rex said with a smile.

  
“Please just call me Elena. Doctor is too formal.” said Dr. Del Rosa, waving a hand in front of her. She then took a look at her clock on the wall behind her. “We should get started, please come in.” she said opening the door wider and gesturing for him to come in.

  
“What about these weasels who going to abuse the works you and my parents worked so hard???” Rex baffled.

  
“I know… Helen was a great friend…” Elena remained quiet then went ahead. “Follow me quickly.” She commanded.

  
“‘kay.” he replied then walked inside with all his stuff in his backpack and suitcase. The inside of Helen’s house was weirder than the outside, with all the skulls and skeletons inside. On the walls were pictures of animals like tigers, lizards and even a Tyrannosaur Rex. There were skulls of crocodiles and deer on the walls and the carpet was made of bearskin.

  
“Please follow me.” Elena said as she directed him to follow her through the hallway and directly to a door that seemed to go to the basement. “Down here please.” she said while opening the door for Rex and gesturing for him to go down the steps.

  
‘Why down there?” Rex asked a little confused. He was also not sure about going down into a dark basement with someone he didn’t really know that well, even if she knew his mother. Just thinking about it made him rethink this whole situation.

  
“It’s where the Dimensional Gate experiment is going to take place.” she said casually while still pointing down the steps.

  
“I thought this was going to take place somewhere far? Like in an empty field?” he asked, now feeling a little crept out.

  
“It is, but we need to do something first, I'll explain more later.” Elena replied.

  
“Uh, I guess.” Rex awkwardly said still feeling uncertain about this. He walked over and started going down the steps to the basement, Elena was following behind after she closed the door behind them. After reaching the bottom, there was a second door, and when Rex opened it, he was amazed with what he saw.

  
The basement was humongous and was filled with computers and bookshelves. He walked inside the room and got a closer look, there were things he had never seen in here. There were exotic planet from far away countries and rare planets that he thought were extinct. Along the walls were glass boxes with skeletons of rare animals inside, and on the far left corner was an actual skull from a raptor.

  
“Is...is that a real dinosaur bone!?” Rex asked shocked by what he saw.

  
“Why yes, it was a gift from a friend of mine many years ago.” Elena replied after closing the door behind them.

  
“Was it...Mom?” Rex asked, recalling he has the genuine Raptor claw but than Rex heard a clicking sound and turned to see that Elena had locked the door. “Why did you lock the door?” Rex asked feeling a little uneasy with the fact.

  
“Just wanted to make sure no one bothers us while the experiment is in progress.” she responded with a smile, and although it was friendly it gave Rex's spin a chill. “Anyway, right this way Rex, we have a lot of work to do!” she said directing him to another door on the far end of the lab.

  
*how many doors those this place have?* Rex thought as he followed the doctor to the door and when she opened it, he was left speechless by what he saw.

  
Inside was a large metal room that looked like something from a sci-fi movie, with all the computers on the walls and the big machine in the center. There were huge tubes and keyboards everywhere and a big large screen attached to the ceiling.

  
“What is this place!?” asked Rex amazed by the futuristic room.

  
“This is where we we'll make history.” said Elena with pride in her voice.

  
She walked past him and went directly to the large keyboard in front of the machine in the center of the world. She turned and gestured for Rex to come closer to her. He walked up to her and stopped when he was right next to her. She then began to type on the keyboard and enter some codes, Rex looked at them and then to the big screen above them, which was showing some data on it. Then the big machine in the center of the room began to vibrate and make sounds, and soon started to rise from the floor and reveal a large chamber from underneath.

  
“What is this, what is that machine?” Rex asked looking both amazed yet afraid. He stood there as the machine stopped going up and the door to the chamber opened up.

  
“This is the experiment I was talking about. The Dimensional Gate, a machine that can send someone to another paralell dimension.” Elena said in an almost insane manner. Rex looked at her like she lost her mind.

  
“What the hell are you talking about!? The files said it was meant to travel back in time even to prehistoric era!! The weasels even talks of using itnto drain the past of rich minerals!!! It’s a time machine, isn’t it!?!” he asked wondering what the nut job was saying.

  
“It's a front… I'm sure your mother told you the truth, no?” She asked. Rex remains speechless, as the memory flashes before him but the voice is less distorted and caught a few words: “Parallel Dimensions” “Dinotopia” and “Protect”.

  
“ I...was too young to even remember what she said…” muttered Rex.

  
“It's true purpose is to open a bridge between our world and an alternate reality… All I want is to study a way to save our world but hearing that… I'm… Time is running out.” Elena said.

  
“So it's ready? All it left is the test run?” Rex ask.

  
“This is why I needed you, Rex. I need you to test the machine out and travel to a different reality from ours, then I will know that it works, we can unravel mystery of Helen’s clues and then, together with our invention, we'll make world history!” Elena exclaimed with an sycotic voice, freaking Rex out.

  
“You're crazy, I’m not going inside that thing!!” Rex shouted as he backed away from the crazy women. “Can't we use an animal, like a simian? I mean, what if I die!?! Forget it!!”

  
“I see….well I didn’t want it to come to this...” she said making a frown on her face, then she started walking to Rex slowly while maintaining a strong stare.

  
Rex felt his heart race and his blood pumping, but before he could make a run for the door, Elena suddenly leaped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly Rex couldn’t even take a breath, and he could feel Elena keep a tight grip on his neck with her arms. But he also felt something weird, something almost….warm on his lips.

  
Suddenly he opened his eyes to see that Elena was making out with him, an open mouth kiss. He was too shocked to even move a muscle, all he could do was focus on the warm and soft feeling of the older women’s lips connecting to his, and the long and wet tongue that was invading his mouth. He then felt her swirl her tongue around his and the sensation was unbelievable, as this was his very first kiss. Her hot breath filled his lungs while her invading tongue kept licking and teasing his own that nothing else seemed to matter at that moment.

  
Than Rex could feel that Elena had grabbed his right arm with her’s, and to his evergrowing shock, she placed it on one of her large and soft breast. He couldn’t help but give the lump of flesh a squish and his fingers just melted into the soft marshmallow of female flesh. Her nipple was erect and she moaned inside his mouth. He was in heaven, until he felt a sharp pain in his neck.

  
“The hell….” Rex shouted as he fell to the ground and could feel his body get cold. His legs felt steff and he couldn’t even move a finger of his arms. He tried to get up, but it felt like his whole body turned to stone. He barely had the strength or ability to turn his head up to see the crazy woman staring down on him with a glare.

  
“I thought you deserved to know a women’s embrace before your departure. I'm sorry about this… I'm just a figurehead and the ‘weasels’ calls the shot here.” she said as she went back to type more on the keyboard. Rex couldn't move his body, and he still felt a strong pain on his neck. He tried to cry out, but he wouldn't even let out a sound. “I injected you with a paralyzing serum, you won't be able to move for an hour. You’ll live...” she said with a quick glance to him before turning back to the keyboard.

  
Rex helplessly watched as Elena typed something into the computer and the room glowed a dark red, the computers started beeping and the monitors were giving calculations that Rex couldn’t understand. Than he watched as the doctor suddenly walked to his stuff he dropped near the keyboard and took them into her arms, she walked over to the chamber and placed them inside on the far end.

  
Than to his horror he watched as she walked back over to him and looked over his body with a blank stare. Than she made a small smirk as she bent down and grabbed his feet, than slowly started dragging him to the chamber. All he could do was watched while this insane bitch pulled him into some big and crazy machine that will do god knows what to him.

  
He than saw himself being moved inside the chamber, and once he was at the center with his head almost touching his stuff. Elena got straight up and walked out of the chamber, leaving Rex watching her use him like a lab rat. He saw her press a button and soon the door to the chamber shut closed, leaving him trapped inside. Than sounds were starting to come from the walls of the large room he was in and the floor he was lying on was changing to a bright orange color.

  
The room started going dizzy and Rex felt the floor get hot. The last thing he saw was Elena give him an almost sympathetic look, even tried to hold back a tear, before pulling down a lever, and unleashing a blast of energy inside of chamber. Rex screamed in pain as he saw his own body be pulled into pieces like is he was made of pixels.

  
“AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!” he screamed in agony before he lost conscious due of the pain. He felt his mind go blank and his vision going dark. Then before being able to say or do anything, the whole world went dark and he lost all feeling.

  
Rex woke up from what seemed like a year-long sleep, he was rubbing the back of his head as he slowly raised his head and opened his eyes. Suddenly his nostrils felt a very strong aroma and his lungs felt it burst into flames. Rex let out a sudden scream and he shot his eyes open as he frail over and collapse over. He struggled to stand up but dropped on his hands and knees, his whole body got bombard by such pain like he was struck by 1,000 needles and tore him apart at cellular level. He kept gasping and screaming in unparalleled pain for 2 hours before it end with him frail up then slammed his arms into the ground, shifting it down and send fissure across the area.

  
“Argh… My muscles… Dammit…” groaned Rex as the burning pain is gone then he sluggishly stood up and tried to gain his bearing. He stood up and barely lost his balance then rubbed his eye then his bearing was restored.

  
 Once he took a look around, he was speechless at where he was. He was in some sort of jungle, one with gigantic trees and plants everywhere. He was speechless as he had no idea where he was or how he got here.

  
“Where the hell am I?!!” Rex shouted, he was freaking out about this whole thing. He had no idea what to do besides trying to call for help. He put his hand into his right pocket and grabbed his phone, but once he took a look, he saw that there was no signal.

  
“Shit, now what am I going to do!?” he complained as he looked around the area and saw that his stuff that he brought to doctor Helen’s house was lying next to where he was. “Wait, those are my things, why the hell are they…..THAT BITCH!!!” he shouted as he now remembered what happened and who did this to him.

  
“That crazy psycho stranded me in the woods, she left me here for that stupid experiment of hers! If I see her, I am going to tear her apart, call the police, sue NGF then resign it then kick Elna in the p****!!!” he shouted in complete frustration, all while struggling to walk erect and he immediately grew fatigue. He bend and cupped on his knees as he tried to breath. Emphasized tried as the air is too strong and unfamiliar, and he knows the difference between polluted and fresh air.

  
Rex then decided to pick up his backpack and suitcase and just see if he could find his way to a highway or street, maybe someone could give him a ride to his house. After he got back home, he would make sure to tell his sisters about this and then do all he just screamed about.

  
“Where do I go from here?” he asked himself, looked around for a path, he then spotted a trail down the right that seemed to have a river connecting to it, as Rex could hear rushing water down that path. “Guess that’s a good place to start...” he concluded as he brush of dirt and leaves from his body and began to walk down the trail. Easy said then done as his legs are so unsteady, the muscles aches and strangely, one leg skip over faster then the other leg that skip slowly. Rex grumpled about how the combination of paralysis drug and the Gate tearing his molecules apart before reconfiguration had really mess him up.

  
As Rex began to walk down to the river, he noticed that the forest he was in seemed a little odd. The trees seemed a lot bigger than the ones he was used to back home, they had to be at least 50 feet tall and 7 feet wide. The trees also were strangled emerald green with yellow leaves. The branches looked weird also as they were twisted and curled in odd directions.

  
Rex then noticed the ground was weird. It was a reddish brown color, and felt hot underneath. The plants around the area were big, and oddly shaped with colors of green and brown, which wasn’t strange but the way they looked made the colors seem off somehow. The flowers on the ground were also large, about twice the size as the flowers Rex has ever seen in his family garden, not to mention the flowers on the ground had weird color patterns, like orange with yellow and blue with green.

  
“Where did she took me?” he asked himself as he kept going down the trail, only to notice more odd things along the way. There wasn't a single animal anywhere in sight, not even a bird in the sky. The sky looked a little like aqua green than blue, and the sun was a bright red instead of yellow. Either he bumped his head on the ground, or he was farther from home than he thought… Though he also noticed the air is still strong and unfamiliar.

  
After about 5 minutes of walked on the path, he reached down to the rushing river, and the strange things kept coming.

  
“What in the world…” mumbled Rex as he was looking at a yellow river that was shining like gold, the rocks looked like they were made of silver and sparkled in the sunlight. Rex took a few more steps closer to  the river and stopped when he was right in the edge. He looked down for a second before deciding to poke a finger in the water, although he was slow when bending down, as he wasn't sure if the water was safe. That, and his movement speed is unsteady.

  
He gently poked his right pointer finger in the river, and felt it was no different than regular water. It was a little warmer, but it was just water. He then built up more nerve and decided to cup his hands together and place them into the water to get some. He was thirsty and needed a drink, so he needed to take a chance and see if the golden what was safe. He bright up some close to his face and took a quick sips, and found out that it tasted like normal water. He took a sigh of relief as he than drank the rest of the water in his hands and got back up to his feet.

  
“This day just gets weirder and weirder, first I find myself in the woods now there is gold water, where the hell am I?” he asked himself before hearing something in the distance. He looked to the right of the river to see a school of fish going down the stream, and he got more freaked out after getting a better look. “The hell?” he asked himself with wide eyes.

  
The fish that were now swiming past him were dark green and looked like something from a fantasy. They had big red eyes, a long and blade-like dorsal fin and what was the strangest thing about them was the fact they had fangs pointed up from there mouths. Rex watched in shock as they just kept swimming down the stream and finally left his line of vision. He just stared in the same direction for a least 5 whole minutes until he shook his head and was in complete disbelief.

  
“WHERE THE HELL AM I!!??” he shouted now knowing he was nowhere normal. Wherever that crazy woman took him it was somewhere not normal, maybe a different country all together. He just couldn’t believe what he saw today, first the plants than the water and now those monster looking fish. He felt like he was in another…...planet.

  
“Cou...could she have…..?” he wondered as he then remembered what Elena said about the Dimensional Gate and what it was supposed to do. He then was more freaked out then before and panicked, who kept telling himself in his head that there was no way that crazy bitch was right, but then he remembered everything he saw today and how weird everything around here was.

  
“There's no way, it can’t possibly be happening, this can’t be real!” he started gasping and losing his mind, wondering if he was crazy or if this was really another world. But before he could continue his mental breakdown, he heard something far in the distance.

  
“Raaaa!!” roared something far to the left of where Rex wa standing and now freaked out by it.

  
“What the!” he shouted as he kept hearing roars and bashing from the distance, and it seemed the noises kept getting louder and closer as he watched in horror.

  
He then notice some trees far in the distance start to shake and lot of noise coming his way. Rex freaked out and decided to find somewhere to hide. He looked all around the area until he found a large three with an opening inside that looked like it could fit him. He ran to the large hole and got inside as fast as he could, he then looked for something to cover the hole, only to find some large bark that was about 4 feet wide. He picked up the pieces of wood and used them to cover the outside of the opening. He got on his knees and hide himself behind the bark as he only kept his upper head up to see what was coming.

  
Rex just sat there, with the big pieces of wood covering the hole he was hiding in. he was clutching to his suitcase in his arms while sweat kept going down his face. He kept hearing the loud roaring and thrashing come closer and closer, and as they did, his heart beep was increasing. The noises got louder and louder until he heard a tree just a few feet away get smashed and  something thrown on the ground just a few feet away from his hiding spot. The impact created a dust cloud that covered the area, Rex kept coughing his his hand, trying not to make any loud noises. He looked back to the spot when the dust cloud was faded and felt his heart stop the moment he saw what he saw.

  
In a few feet away from him was what looked like a velociraptor from the prehistoric age, but with a humanoid body of a female. She had the head, trail, claws and everything else that would make a dinosaur, with also had a body shape of a human woman, a very attractive one. She was basically a anthropomorphic raptor with grey scales, and black spikes going down from her head to her tail. She was really tall, at least 3 feet taller than Rex, and a little more muscular also, with abs and larger arms and legs.

  
She had lime green claws and black spikes on her shoulders. She had the body of a overly attractive female, with a very curvy body, slender figure, a breast size of at least EE and her ass was even bigger than Rex’s oldest sister Karen’s. Her left eye was red while the other seemed to have been cut out, as there was a large hole in her eye socket with blood and veins coming out. She had plump lips and was wearing a very revealing one-piece swimsuit theme outfit.

  
“Dammit, I'm going to crush that insect!!” shouted the female dinosaur in rage as she held her hand over the wound in her eye.

  
*what the hell!?* shouted Rex inside his mind when he heard the dinosaur talk. He was already freaking out from looking at the thing, now it could talk. He began to wonder if he has gone completely insane.

  
He then noticed the female dinosaur raise her head and start sniffing around. She was looking around the area as she got on her feet, her breasts bounced a bit and stood at her full height, which made Rex even more scared. He watched as the raptor began walking around as she ripped a piece of fabric from the side of her outfit and wrapped the piece around the wound of her eye. Rex just kept watched the dinosaur woman as she kept looking for something, and hoping it wasn't him.

  
“What’s that smell?” the dinosaur woman asked while shortly leaving Rex's line of vision.

  
Rex took a deep breath of relief and felt a lot calmer, he was glad the monster was gone. He knew that he wasn't anywhere normal, he was somewhere else entirely. Rex didn’t want to admit it, but he knew why he was in strange world, and knew he was probably the only human in this freak show. The moment of peace didn’t last however, as the very moment Rex was about to move from his hiding spot, he heard a loud screech.

  
“Aaahhhhh!!!” roared the same voice as that dinosaur woman, only this time in complete agony.

  
“What was….” Rex asked himself in a whimper, as he was still trying not to be found. Just then a big lump of something was thrown a few feet away from his hiding spot, and when Rex took a peek from a hole in the wood and nearly let out a scream after seeing what it was.

  
On the ground was the head of the dinosaur woman, ripped from the body and splattered in blood. Her tongue was hanging out and she had claw marks on her skull.

  
*what the hell happened, what could do that!?* asked Rex in his head as he was using everything he had no to scream and run right out of his hiding spot. Although he was scared, he was also smart enough to know if something could do that to a dinosaur, or a dinosaur woman, then he would be ripped into a thousand pieces.

  
Just then, as the teen struggled to run erect, he heard a weird buzzing noise coming from the left, and after a moment of waiting he saw something that was just as shocking as the dinosaur woman, maybe more. Something landed right next to the severed head, something with wings.

  
Standing next to the head was a insectoid woman, like a wasp and human put together. She had blue hair on her head, shoulders and around the corners of her chest. Her skin, or exoskeleton was dark green and her eyes were emerald green. She had sharp spikes on her elbows and knees, while also having a metal lower jaw. She had black insectoid armor on her wrists, shoulders, chest and waist. Her only outfit was a blue thong that was connect with black straps to knee-high socks, and she was also wearing glass slippers. She wasn't as muscular as the dinosaur woman, but was at least one or two feet bigger. A moment ago she had four large insectoid wings on her back, but they seemed to have folded inside her.

  
“That stupid lizard should have known better...” said the insect woman. The strangest thing was that she was speaking in the form of buzzing and for one reason or another, Rex could actually understand her.

  
*what the hell….I….I can understand her?!?!* Rex thought in his mind, wondering how he could understand the buzzing of this insectoid beast. *di...did Elena mess with me body while I was passed out?* Rex asked himself now wondering what the hell of going on today, and he was truly on the brink of insanity.

  
She then picked up the bloody head and held it close to her face. Rex just watched in fear, he had no idea how he was going to get out of there alive. The insect woman looked at the severed head for a few moments until she flung it into the river and wiped her blood soaked hands on her thighs. Once her hands were clean, she unwrapped her wings from her back and spread them out. Rex watched in amazed as the insectoid flapped her wings and took off into the air, Rex listened to the buzzing for a while until it faded away.

  
Rex just sat there in his hole for a long time, maybe an whole hour before the light started to get darker outside and he moved the bark away from the entrance. He crawled out of his hiding spot and grabbed his suitcase before looking all around the area to make sure nothing was around. Once he felt no one was around, he decided to walk away from the area and find somewhere safer to hide.

  
He walked into the forest of large trees for what seemed like hours, tired and hungry from all the movement. He thought that he was stuck in a living nightmare, and wondered if he would even be able to get back home alive. He kept walking until he heard a familiar sound, one that made his skin crawl. A buzzing sound was heard over his head, the same one that came from…..

  
“What do we have here?” asked the insect woman in her buzzing speech as she was flying only a few feet away from Rex's head. She was turning her head, and seemed confused at Rex's appearance. “What are you?” she asked.

  
Rex slowly turned his head as sweat was falling from his face, he had trembling his lips and his eyes were wide with both fear and shock. He couldn’t move or speak, his body felt like a statue. Rex was barely breathing, worse due of the air, as the insect woman slowly lowered herself to the ground and once there, she folded her wings back into her back.

  
“Well!?” the insectoid asked again looking impatient.

  
“I..I’m Rex, Rex Ethan...” he said nervosly, he didn’t want to upset the insect woman, as she could tear in apart in seconds.

  
“My name is Wasp Wrath, What tribe are you from?” she asked while turning her head to the side.

  
“T...Tribe?’ asked Rex confused.

  
“Yes, your name is a Dino Name so which one are you from?” repeated Wasp Wrath, looking a little more impatient as she crossed her arms. She seemed to look a little pissed also, and Rex saw what happens when this monster was pissed.

  
Rex didn’t know what to say, he had no idea what on earth this woman was talking about. He quickly tried to think of something to tell her, but no matter the effort he put into it there was no thought in his mind. He was sweating and shaking like a leaf in the wind. He was looking for a way out of this situation, but then the insectoid broke the silence.

  
“Hello… Are you braindead or something!?” asked Wasp Wrath completely annoyed with Rex taking so long to answer her question.

  
“I….I'm not from a tribe… And I’m...I am not a d-d-dino...” Rex stuttered while trying to back away a little.

  
“Oh, so you are an outcast?” Wasp Wrath asked seemed a little interested. She then started going forward a little until her face was a few inches away from Rex’s. He looked nervous as the insect woman looked him all over, her antennas twitched and touch his face then backed away a little. “A Mammal… You're coming with me!” she bluntly said.

  
“Wait what…..AHHH!!” shouted Rex as he was suddenly grabbed by the insectoid as she unfolded her wings and took off into the air with him struggling in her grasp. They were about 20 feet in the air and Rex was freaking out about the whole situation.

  
“Stop struggling, you little ape, before I chomp your throat out!” Wasp Wrath threaten as she then brought her jaws over Rex's neck and put enough pressure on it to cut the skin and draw out a little blood. At that moment Rex stopped struggling from fear of the insect woman biting his neck and killing him.

  
Wasp Wrath flew them even high in the air and seemed to and picking up speed, they were going past the large trees at just a fast pace that Rex only saw them as a blur. Soon they were above the forest and Rex could see the landscape, which was large trees that seemed to go on forever in all directions. The sky was getting darker and the sun was being lowered until soon the sky became night and the only light was that of the moon.

  
The night sky seemed normal, still the same color black with shining stars, the only thing weird was the moon, or to be specific, moons. There were two moons out that night and one was bigger than the other. Also the large one seemed to be a tone of silver, while the small one was a pale gold in color.

  
“Where are you taking me?!” Rex shouted, trying to know where this insect monster was bringing him to, and he was also trying to get her distracted so he could find a way to get away from the bitch. He was still holding onto his suitcase and his backpack was still on his back, so maybe he could hit the woman on the head with his stuff if the need arises.

  
“I am taking you to my hive, there you will meet my queen.” she said with a slightly sinister tone in her voice, and the look in her eyes were giving Rex a chill down his spin.

  
He didn’t know what she was talking about with the whole tribe thing, but he knew that all bees and wasps live in hives, and if she said she was taking me to her hive, then that meant there would be hundreds of her where they're going. Rex also knew from science class that a queen bee was the ruler of the hive, and could be the most aggressive.

  
As they kept flying over the forest, Rex was thinking of a way to get away from this monster bug, and just in the spring of luck, there was a river that was coming closer to us. Rex got a quick idea, one that involves him getting out of the grasp of the insectoid and landing in the safety of the water. He knew for a fact that bugs didn’t like water, especially flying ones, so if he could get below the water surface, he would be safe from her trying to catch him again.

  
He had to wait for the right moment, if Rex do it too soon he would be falling down and breaking his neck on the hard ground. The river was getting closer and he kept looking back and forth from it and Wasp Wrath, who seemed to be focusing straight ahead. Rex knew that even on water, the fall would hurt, but he didn’t have any other choice at the moment. It was either risk drowning, or risk being bug food.

  
They continued flying, until finally being above the water. Rex had to act fast, as the river may have been large, but it would only take the insect woman a few minutes of flying to get past it. He moved his right arm, which luckily was free from the insectoids grasps and was holding the suitcase, and with all his might, he smacked the case right on the right side of Wasp Wrath’s head.

  
“WHAT THE---AHHHH!!” shouted Wasp Wrath as she let go of Rex to cover her face as it burned with pain.

  
“OOOH SHHHHH--!!” Rex fell fast down to the water, and when he made contact, a huge splash was created. The impact caused Rex to be in shock, and his body was sore from the impact, but despite that, he managed to opened his eyes below the water and look all round him.

  
The teen looked below him, and saw that the bottom of the river was dark and he couldn’t see how deep it was. He then looked all over his body and stuff, and while his clothes were wet, his suitcase and backpack were thankfully waterproof and that made sure the things inside were safe from water damage. Rex quickly remembered the insect woman and decided to swim a little more below the water to make sure she couldn't see him from the surface. He made sure to take a deep breath and hold his mouth tight before he landed in the water and had enough to keep him below the surface for about 2 minutes.

  
As Rex swam deeper down, he’s also at the same time swam back to shore near the forest so he could escape. As he swam, he heard the water from the spot he was at before start to thrash and splatter, he turned his head to see long claws trying to grab something in the water. It seemed to be Wasp Wrath trying to find him, and by the way she was searching, Rex knew she was angry.

  
He had to hurry, so he picked up the pace and swam as fast as he could while making sure he was below the water deep enough so his splashing couldn't be seen above the water. He felt himself need air, but to his mercy Rex could see the shore a few feet away and swam with excitement to what he knew was freedom.

  
*come on, just a little closer!* Rex shouted in his mind as he swam as fast as he could and finally managed to reached the ground. He climbed as fast as he could until his head was above water and he took a very deep breath of much needed air.

  
The air is still strong and unfamiliar, even after hours of being in the area but he can breathe normally and his joints are at ease. Rex kept breathing deeper and deeper until he started to slow down and turned his head to look where Wasp Wrath was at. She was seen to still be splashing and thrashing the water in the same spot trying to find Rex, and boy did she look angry.

  
“YOU DAMN APE, WHEN I FIND YOU, I’LL DEVOUR YOU ALIVE!!!!!” Wasp Wrath shouted with a primal rage that made every muscle his Rex’s body shiver from the terror.

  
As he watched, he slowly started backing up and climbing up the hill he was standing on. As he backed away, the water was getting lower and lower until only his ankles were still in the liquid. He made sure not to be too loud and as soon as he was on dry land, he looked at Wasp Wrath one last time to make sure she was still busy, and than he turned around and made a quick break into the forest.

  
Rex ran fast inside the safety of the woods, running and making sure he wasn't stepping on any branches. The last thing he needed was making a sound to let that monster know where he was. He ran faster and faster, showing his body is nearly restored to normal and making great distance from him and Wasp Wrath, until exhaustion took ahold of him and he need to rest before collapsing. He stopped and took more deep breaths, and after about four minutes of resting, he looked around himself and made sure no one was around.

  
“God what am I going to do now?” Rex asked himself wondering how he was going to survive the night. He needed to find as safe place to hide, and also find some food because right now he was starving. He hadn’t eaten in hours and needed to find something before he starved.

  
Rex was still sore on the joints and still fatique easily but he feels very strange. First, his eyesights seem to had improve as he can see the darkness very perfectly, his nose can easily pick up any scents, even the wasp's musk and can tell she's still far away. His muscles aches but he can feel something off, like he's weightless or something. He also noticed the cut on his neck had healed.

  
“What the hell she drugged me with?????” He exasperated but gave up as he already hurt his mind with too many questions and events happening.

  
Rex looked all around the forest as he kept walking, and there was nothing on the trees or in the bushes. He kept looking and hoping to find something, until he suddenly spotted something across the path he was on.

  
In an wide opening in the forest, as a large tree that was over a hundred feet tall, and had to be twenty feet side. The wood of the tree was a dark pink and the leaves on the branches were a bright pink. Rex looked at the humongous plant in amaze until he spotted something that amazed him even more. On the branches where hundreds of large and plump fruit, which were all a shining pink and had the appearance of an apple mixed with a watermelon. He can even whiff its delicious aroma.

  
“Thank you god!” Rex shouted as he ran to the tree and immediately looked around to see if any fruit was on the ground. He kept looking until he spotted some on the far left of the tree, and quickly went to the spot and found three large pieces of fruit laying around each other. His mouth was drooling and he couldn’t wait to bite down on those juicy pieces of food. Rex ran up to the fallen fruit and grabbed one, and held it up to his face and took a big bite.

  
It tasted a little strange, but it differently filled his empty stomach. After a few more bites of the large fruit, he dropped it down on the ground and cleaned his face with his sleeve. Rex strength his limbs a little before looking around, he still needed to find somewhere safe to stay for the night and away from more dangerous creatures. He walked around the tree for a little while thinking of where to stay, but along with that he was also thinking about the things that has been happening today.

  
First he got transported to some strange place by Elena via the Dimensional Gate, woke up in the middle of a weird looking forest. He found strange and odd looking creatures and to top it all off, there were anthropomorphic animals and dinosaurs killing each other here. Rec didn’t want to admit it, but he knew this was not his world. That meant he was in a different world entirely, one that he didn’t know about and had no idea where anything was. He's really in an alternate reality.

  
“What the hell am I going to do?” Rex asked himself one last time, walking around the giant tree.

  
Sadly, Rex wasn't sure if the Gate is a two-way or one-way. If it's the latter, he's screwed as he'll have no way to get home to his sisters and has no idea how to survive in the wilderness, let alone an alternate reality. Rex feels like the universe played a rotten joke on him. All he wanted to know is what happen to his mother, what is NextGen Foundation after and what is the connection between here and his cryptic memory.

  
But something caused him to stop in his tracks, something that made his skin turn white. He heard a sound, a horrible and terrible sound. It was something he heard only a few hours ago, something that spilled death for Rex. It was loud and getting closer, and Rex knew it was behind him. It was familiar, it was scary, it was…buzzing.

  
Rex turned his head around, and to his fear he knew what that sound was. He moved slowly around the tree and took a peep on the far side of it, and standing far away from him was Wasp Wrath, she was standing and looking at the tree, and to his relief, she didn’t know Rex was watching her from the corner of the tree. He was sweating a river as he watched the insectoid look around, and he knew she was looking for him.

  
He slowly backed away and moved further away from where she was standing, he circled the tree a few feet and grabbed his things. Rex slowly and quietly made his way to the other side of the tree, where it would be far enough that if he would run, she couldn’t hear him. He made his way to his destination, until he heard Wasp Wrath make the same buzzing sound every time she flyed. Rex quickly turned around to see if she was coming to him, only to find her not coming.

  
“Thank god….” Rex said to himself as he took a deep breath and turned around, only to be face to face with Wasp Wrath herself. “YAAAH!!!” Rex fell on the ground and crawled backwards away from Wasp Wrath, while keeping eye contact with her. She was glaring at him with a stare full of hatred, she was showing her sharp fangs and clutching her sharp claws.

  
“You thought that I wouldn’t find you, didn’t you, stinking ape!?” asked Wasp Wrath as she began to slowly walk to Rex, like she was making him feel every second of the horror she was causing him. Rex felt his blood run cold, his heart rushing and breath gasping. This was it, it was the end of the line for him.

  
Rex stopped moving once he lost the strength, and simply waited for the inevitable. Wasp Wrath made her way until she was only a few feet away from him, and was glaring down on Rex like he was a prey that was caught by the predator. She looked over him for an agonizing amount of time, making each  second feel like a year. Than to Rex's horror, Wasp Wrath brought up her left claw and looked like she was ready to stabbed Rex in the chest.

  
“Goodbye little monkey, your flesh well make a decent meal for the younglings!!” Wasp Warth said with a dark and bloodthirsty tone in her voice. She spread her fingers apart and readied her claws, and after a few seconds brought down her claw at great speed.

  
“Aahhh!” screamed Rex as he braced himself for the attack. Just before the claw made contact, a loud roar was heard, one that stopped Wasp Wrath from continuing her attack and saved Rex from a bloody death.

  
“Rrraaaaa!” roared an unknown creature from close by. Both Rex and Wasp Wrath looked all over for the source of the roar, until a piece of wood fell next to Rex's head and made them both look up at the large tree. On a high up branch stood a figure, with a similar body shape from the anthropomorphic raptor from before.

  
The figure jumped from the branch and was heading straight for where Wasp Wrath was standing, and was going down at a quick speed. The insectoid jumped back a distance right before the stranger landed, creating a cloud of dust and dirt. Rex coughed and waved the dust away, before finally getting a look at who was standing right in front of him.

  
It was another anthropomorphic raptor, but she had purple skin and was definitely a foot taller than the last one. She had a slightly more muscular body than the previous raptor lady Rex saw, but still looked sexy and very seductive. Her choice of clothing was only a neon green bra that had flame designs on it and a thong, with neon green leg bands that stopped on her thighs and ended to her ankles.

  
She had the feet of an raptor, but also appeared to have the big toes made of black metal, with a metal spikes as the toenails attached to them. It didn’t stop there, as her entire left arm was made of metal also, with green metal on the shoulder and wrist and black for the rest. The claws on the metal arm were grey, and were really more of a pincher, while on the wrist was a large blade that was hollow in the middle. The raptor has a row of dark purple spikes going down her head to her tail, and had light blue stripes on her shoulders, thighs and forehead.

  
The face she had was similar to the other raptor, but looked a little more cute and feminine for some reason. A small and pointy tooth was sticking down her jaw and was accompanied with her pink tongue, which was long and lizard-like. She was wearing blue eyeshadow to bring out her light blue eyes. What got Rex's attention the most was her breasts, they were the size of watermelons. They had to be twice the size of his sister Mandy’s. Her ass was also beyond belief, it was large and jiggly with the thong barely being able to contain it. This raptor, no this woman was the most beautiful and attractive one that Rex has ever meet in his life.

  
“You!” Wasp Wrath shouted in a buzz of frenzy, Rex still had no idea how he could understand her. “What in the name of her highness are you doing here lizard!?” asked the insect woman, who demanded answers from the dinosaur.

  
“I’m here stopping you from hurting an defenseless creature, you overgrown fly!!” responded the raptor as she brought out her blade that was attached to her metal arm and flashed it to the insectoid. The voice the raptor had was similar to a teen girls, only slightly more mature yet peppy.

  
“It is my prey, and I will bring it to the queen as a meal!” shouted Wasp Wrath as she readied her claws and looked thirsty for blood.

  
“What the hell is happening here!?” Rex asked himself outloud, which probably wasn’t a good idea. He didn’t want any attention to himself, and knew it would only cause more trouble. But to his mercy, the two in front of him weren’t paying attention and were busy glaring at each other.

  
“Today is the day you die, Raptora Silverfang!!” threaten the insectoid as she leaped forward and tackled the raptor to the ground, and Rex barely managed to move before they trampled him as huge orange dirt and dust kicked in the air. He quickly stood up and watched from a far distance as the two were wrestling on the ground, fracturing from their might.

  
Raptora rammed her foot against Wasp's stomach and kicked her into the sky, Wasp recovered then dive at her. She handspring backwards before her footing got destroyed by her tackle then Wasp charge out of smoke. Raptora swung her blade and Wasp vibrated before fizzled out, Raptora spun and found herself trapped by many afterimages of Wasp Wrath.

  
Rex watched a titantic battle between two beautiful powerhouses, earth shattered apart and tree snapped by the blurs then a shockwave burst then Wasp pinned her down, shattering the ground and Raptora yelped in pain with her boobs jiggled then Wasp tried to bite her but she counter and retaliated with her blade.

  
They were smothering each other, not letting up for an instant as they kept grabbing and pulling onto each other as the fight continued. Rex didn’t know what to do, he wanted to run but leaving the raptor along to deal with that thing seemed wrong, especially after she just saved him from being stabbed.

  
“Why are you interfering, the prey isn’t even from your tribe!? It isn’t even female nor Dino!!” asked Wasp Wrath as she kept scratching and biting Raptora on the arms then struck her breasts, bouncing them and injurying it.

  
Raptora on the other hand used her tail to whip Wasp Wrath on the chest and butt, making loud and juggly sounds. Rex couldn’t look away as on one hand he never saw something so fierce and ferocious. But on the other, he never seen something so hot in his life.

  
*Are they hurting or flirting????* He stupidly asked himself.

  
“Because it is small, fragile and doesn't even have a weapon! Where is your sense of honor?!” asked Raptora as she placed her legs under the insectoid chest and kicked her off once again. Wasp Wrath landed on the ground and looked up to see the raptor jump in the air and was about to land a knee to her head, but the insectoid quickly jumped out of the way before the attack made contact and rocks went flying.

  
“The weak gets eaten and the strong survives, that's the way of the world!” shouted Wasp Wrath as she quickly gave Rex a death glare, which frooze the blood in his veins. She then returned her glare back to Raptora and gave a even colder glare. “If the ape can't even protect itself, then it doesn't deserve to live!” she added bluntly, with no emotion but coldness and death.

  
“You don’t decide that, every living creature has a right to live!” shouted the raptor as she rushed forward and rammed her blade accros the insect’s right leg.

  
“Aahhhh!!” shouted Wasp Wrath as she collapsed on the round and clutched her leg, trying to stop the flow of green blood. Rex noticed the strange green liquid, than remembered that bugs typically had green or yellow fluids inside them. But he then noticed the raptor walking to the insect, and she looked like the battle was over and she had won. Sh stopped right in front of Wasp Wrath and looked over her.

  
“It’s over, Wasp Wrath, give up and surrender. I promise to make sure you get a fair trial and get treated for your injuries.” promised Raptora as she put out her right hand and was offering to help the insectoid up. Rex looked at the two and noticed the bug lady stare at the hand in front of her, but not to his surprise she slapped it away and tried to lunged right at Raptora, only to fall on her face.

  
“N...never, I would rather die than surrender to a filthy lizard like you!” Wasp Wrath shouted as she suddenly grew her wings and flapped them so suddenly it knocked Raptora back on her butt. The insect jumped up into the air and flew high until she was about 50 feet high.

  
Rex suddenly heard a second buzzing sound and turned to see a second insectoid soaring in. It's a killer hornet with bigger abdomen and wore black swimsuit. She completely ignored Wasp Wrath and Raptora Silverfang as she focused Rex.

  
“I got it, Wasp!! Get Raptora!!” She shouted.

  
“No!!!” gasped Raptora.

  
“Say your prayer!!” Wasp Wrath extends her stinger and dash toward Raptora.

  
Rex was paralyzed as the hornet is almost within range until his heart accelerated so heavily that suddenly his veins glowed crimson, his eyes flared with a beast like growl, and the aches of his muscles transformed into a pure rush of energy. He immediately stood up a lot faster then the hornet's speed and literally backhand slapped her face.

  
The collision produced a powerful jolt before producing a gale that blew Wasp Wrath and Raptora Silverfang away while the hornet went rocketing to the left, smashed through 50 trees before colliding into the giant boulder and fissures it while a huge gush of green blood and the hornet's mutilated body went flying all around.

  
Wasp and Raptora recovered then check what happen to the hornet. The whole area got plow apart by the gale, the whole row of trees were destroyed and the dust settled to revealed the mutilated body of the hornet, with the head being flattened by the slap.

  
“W-What the …?!” gasped Raptora.

  
“Hornet!!!!” exclaimed Wasp Wrath.

  
“Grrr…” Rex was panting and grunting as his body was burning red. He took a deep breath and… “GRRRRRRAAAAAGGH!!!” He let out a very powerful roar that blew Wasp Wrath and Raptora Silverfang back before he ceased roaring.

  
“Whoa… A Dino Mammal?!” Raptora baffled. Wasp Wrath quickly dart to the sky in fear but hide it in rage.

  
“Next time we meet, I will remove your skull out of your head!!” she shouted at the raptor, than turned to Rex. “And for you… C-C-Consider yourself l-l-lucky for today, but n-next time I-I’ll eat you alive!!” she added with fear which caused Rex to snarled loud enough, she yelped and flew away from the two of them, and disappeared in the night sky.

  
Soon it was just Rex and Raptora, and both suddenly looked at each other. This primal rage died out and he fully calms down… The human didn’t know what to do, he wanted to thank her for saving him, but on the other hand he wanted to run like hell. He didn't even know what the hell he just did and how he did it.

  
He would have to decide soon, as the dinosaur woman walked towards him. He was sweating a lot on his face and felt his body shiver and could feel his blood turn cold, despite being super heated seconds ago. Once she was right in front of him, Rex had to look up as she was a few feet taller than him, and her large breasts made it hard to look her in the eyes.

  
“You okay, little one?” she asked him as she looked over his body, making him even more nervous. The question shocked Rex a little, as he never thought anyone on this planet could treat others with kindness. Since he had been on this planet, all he has seen is hatred and death, also anthropomorphic animals in exotic clothing and giant breasts, but that’s another story.

  
“Y..yeah, thanks for saving me...” Rex said with a stutter, he was still scared as hell. He had no idea what to say or do, who would in his situation. The raptor looked him in the eyes and gave a smile, which surprised him even more.

  
“Glad to hear it, and don’t worry about the insect, she is all buzz and no sting.” Raptora said in a joking manner, which made Rex calm down a little, maybe she was a person that could help him survive this world and maybe find a way home. “By the way, how did you do that??” She asked.

  
“Do what??” Rex stuttered.

  
“That! You splattered a hornet with one hit and even roar like a Dino! Wasp completely wet herself by your glare and roar, when moments ago, it was the other way around. H-How are you a Mammal yet roar like a Dino??” Raptora asked with great curiosity.

  
“I had no bloody idea how did I do that, Ms. Raptor.” Rex truthfully shrugged and admitted his lack of knowledge.

  
“It's Raptora Silverfang.” She correct him.

  
“Rex Ethane.” Rex calmly introduced himself.

  
“Even your name is a Dino?” She add thoughtfully. Just than Raptora made a frown as she looked to her side, and seemed upset about something. “Damn it, not again...” she said which confused Rex until he looked at where she was staring at.

  
The left side of her bra strap had a rip on it, and after a few seconds it broke and her left breast was suddenly in full view, with a dark purple nipple right in front of Rex's face.

  
“This happens all the time, I have got to get stronger clothes...hey, are you okay?” she asked looking at Rex, who had a large red blush and blood going down his face.

  
Suddenly Rex rolled his eyes in his head and fell right on the ground unconscious. Raptora looked freaked out as she rushed over and grabbed him to see what happened, while not noticing that she was pressing her exposed breast right on his cheek. The scene goes dark and the view goes up to show the night sky, than everything becomes black.


End file.
